


Brothers

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Moments in Another Life [7]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), Person of Interest (TV), The Pretender (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Siblings, Transgender Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Q loves his brother’s but sometimes they're pains in the ass.





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, another one in this ever growing verse! I have no clue how many of them there will be, I greatly appreciate the kudos, but feel to leave me comments, even on the done ones as it tells me what folks think about it. I do (mostly) pay attention to that.
> 
> This is based off the [collaboration prompts table](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/post/163334405043/for-the-collab-prompt-table-i-got-some-prompts-and)

Q’s POV

He ended up getting the day off because of the fact he had been on his feet for nearly twenty-one hours. He doesn’t point out the fact he could have napped on his sofa in the office and started the day fresh when he’s told to go home and stay there.

Walking in to James and Alec playing cards and drinking had been mildly startling. He wasn’t expecting the younger spy to still be there, but there he was. So he had greeted the pair and wished them goodnight in almost the same breath before heading towards his bedroom to grab his pajamas before heading in the bathroom to get a shower. Not long after he had collapsed in bed and fell asleep wrapped around Alec’s pillow.

He doesn’t know how long it is between when he fell asleep and when his love joined him in bed. What he does know is he immediately gets comfortable and passes out curled around the stockier man.

It’s not shocking that Alec is up just a few hours later and brings him a tea as his mind comes back online. It’s a relatively common occurrence. What’s not so common is him walking into their living room to discover James passed out on the sofa.

He just arches a brow in question at the sardonyx blonde.

Smirking, Alec shrugs in response, heading in the kitchen and cooking according to the scents and sounds wafting towards him.

The food is nearly done when the blonde spy starts to wake up, seeming confused for a moment before recalling the previous evening and how he ended up on the sofa.

Breakfast is full of sass and surprisingly peaceful conversation. The three of them eat together, and he occasionally sneaks bites off Alec’s plate since apparently he is in a sausage smothered in maple syrup mood but doesn’t actually want it on his plate.

His significant other just chuckles, pushing the plate a bit closer.

James watches in almost fascination is the expression in pale blue eyes is anything to go by.

He’s getting ready to clean everything up when there is a knock at the door. Both the spies with him have weapons in hand before he even has a chance to turn towards the door, making him sigh and roll his eyes.

Rolling his shoulders a bit, he heads to the door, checking the small security system he has installed beside it and laughing when he sees who it is.

“Put those away,” he orders his spies as he opens the door to his two brothers, and his oldest brother’s whatever he is. “Harold, Jared, John,” he greets them as he waves them in.

“Good morning Q,” his eldest brother replies as he limps past, eyes narrowing on the other two.

“So you two finally figured your shit out then?” Jared queries with a snicker. “It’s about time. You too were pining way longer than necessary.”

“Hello Q, Alec,” John greets them calmly, eyes scanning the room the exact same way Alec’s does any time they go somewhere new.

Sighing, he shuts the door and rubs the back of his neck. “Not that I don’t like seeing you, but why are you here when we had a scheduled phone conversation this evening?”

“I thought it would be prudent to have a conversation in person, since your schedule hasn’t allowed you time to visit New York lately, I came here.” Harold answers him dryly.

“Go ahead and sit down,” he remarks waving at the living room. “I don’t think you’ve met  James previously. Harold, Jared, and John, this is James. James, these are my elder brothers Harold and Jared, and John is Harold’s I’m not sure.”

The ex-CIA agent’s bland expression tells him that John doesn’t know either.

James’ blue eyes skim over them before he nods, “I think I am going to get going.”

He studies the spy for a moment before, agreeing, “Probably best. Try not to blow anything up, if you would.”

Laughter is the only response that he gets as the blue-eyed spy leaves.

Right then, he’s sure there is more than just a conversation about a doctor’s visit. Harold and Jared very rarely visit him at the same time.


	2. Exasperation

Alec’s POV

The instance the three men enter the room, his instincts go into high alert. He knows Harold and Jared, and he’s fine with both of them, even if this is the first time he has actually meet Harold in person. John, however, is a threat. He recognizes another one like himself and James in a glance. 

James leaves shortly thereafter. That’s probably best, if there is a problem, the less deadly people in it, the better his chances of success. Of course, he flicks a gaze between Q and the others, his partner is relaxed and doesn’t take John as a threat, at least not one he needs to deal with. Since he knows this is an area the younger man has excellent judgement on, he’ll keep an eye on the new agent. 

“Can you get that box of Harold’s green tea down for me?” Q asks, and at first he thinks the question is directed at him but he realizes that the hacker’s eyes are on the other agent instead. 

Jared chuckles, trying not to laugh if his expression is anything to go by. 

“Q,” there is exasperation in Harold’s voice. 

John just shrugs heading towards the kitchen after glancing between him and the brothers. 

“What? If I would have had a warning, I would have climbed on the counter before you got here, as I didn’t well, he’s taller than any of us except our odd ball of the family, Jared.” 

He smirks at that, secretly pleased because it sounds as if he is being included in the family. 

“I always forget how much of a smart-ass you are.” The eldest brother comments, with a quick glance towards the kitchen. 

“Not sure how, it’s my defining personality trait.” Q retorts with shrug as he almost throws himself into his favorite arm chair. “Now then, why are you here?” 

This is going to be a fun visit, he thinks, there will definitely be some sneering in the future, and probably a sass fest, because he hadn’t realized how much like Q Harold is. So the ability to snark over anything without raising his voice must come from both parents, not just the one like he originally suspected. He almost feels bad for their parents before remembering why he doesn’t. 

“I’ll put some water on, you still drinking coffee Jared, or switched to tea?” He queries with a glance at the middle brother. 

“I drink whichever,” Jared replies with a shrug. “Tea, coffee, pop, juice, water, whatever’s available.”

“That doesn’t mean spike his drink,” Q announces with a mischievous smirk. 

He snorts, shaking his head as he heads in the kitchen, startled to see that John has already got the water started and is in the process of starting coffee. 

“It’s an easy way to lurk without being noticed,” he comments as he leans against the counter, still able to see out in the living room because of placing. 

“Yes,” the other agent agrees, studying him with light gray eyes. He’s almost surprised when a hand is offered, “John Reese.”

He accepts it, replying, “Alec Trevelyan.”

They stand there in silence as the coffee cooks and the water for the tea heats up. Their attention is equally divided between them and the people in the other room. 

He knows he’s ready for any situation, which means the man beside him probably is as well. It’s definitely going to be an interesting and exasperation visit. 


	3. Amusement

Jared’s POV

He could have warned Harold why this is a bad idea, but he decided to just let their older brother discover it. Beside, it will be an interesting battle of sass, sarcasm, and dry humor when his brothers come face to face in Q’s domain. 

Instead of arranging a flight on a public plane, Harold makes arrangements for them to use a private jet, mostly because it will get them there a bit faster than taking a public flight. He’s pretty sure that it’s his older brother’s way to deal with the pain, having  a jet that there is a small bedroom in, so he can rest while in the flight is in the air. 

He’s interested to see how Q reacts to John’s presence. While his younger brother knows about the ex-operative, they haven’t met. Mostly because the last time Harold and Q were in the same city, let alone the same building, was when Q visited Harold in the hospital after the surgery on his spine. That was long before John entered the picture. 

The other person on the flight with them is Harold and Q’s personal physician. 

When they get to London, the doctor excuses himself, says he’s going to his flat and will be available as needed. 

They take a private car from the airport to the flat complex that Q lives in. not the mock flat that’s on file, but his actual home. 

Although, his younger brother is just as suspicious as his older brother, so it’s more than likely that Q owns several of them around the city and bounces between them as needed. 

He’s not surprised to see Alec with Q, he is surprised to see Bond with them however. Particularly when he takes notice of the fact the spy slept in his clothing. Well that’s an interesting and unexpected development. He wonders exactly how much of development it is, but isn’t planning on asking during this visit. 

Q’s introductions are amusing to say the least. Especially the part where Harold’s eyes narrow and it looks like their older brother can’t decide if he’s amused or not because of Q calling John “Harold’s I’m not sure.”

James leaves before things get too interesting. Probably a good thing since John was looking like a bristly porcupine for a bit there, as is Alec actually. Though he’s pretty sure that Alec’s issue isn’t with James but John.  

He doesn’t bother holding in his laughter when Q looks at John and asks him to get their brother’s tea down. Technically he’s taller, but what the hell, he might as well go with the flow. He knows what Q is doing, that’s getting the stranger out of his living room so he can speak with Harold. 

What can only be described as flirting between Q and Alec, has him internally smirking because he totally called it. He’ll definitely need to see with his younger brother about it later. After they are done with this social, not social, visit. 

“Doctor Taha has informed me that you haven’t seen her in the last three years.” Harold remarks calmly, as if discussing the weather. 

Q shrugs, “I don’t like to see doctor’s any more than I have to. You should know that as you do the same thing.”

His older brother frowns, fingers tapping lightly against his knee, “Have you been tracking your testosterone levels?” 

“Of course, I adapted a blood sugar monitor to track it. I adjust my pellet usage as needed. She was nice enough to explain the setup for each. Mostly because I told her I’d otherwise figure it out on my own,” his younger brother replies dryly.

Why is that not surprising? Q is very talented when it comes to devices and tinkering. He’s moderately certain that if Harold would let him, their younger brother could design better ways to repair the damage done during the explosion.

Actually, he studies Q and the way he is watching Harold move, he’s pretty sure that their younger brother has already started on something, just isn’t going to say anything until he feels he has the best possible combination. 

His elder brother’s brows furrow in frustration before his expression smooths out into something artificially serene. If he didn’t know Harold, he’d probably miss the tells and signs showing emotion.  

“I have a hard time believing that is the only reason you are here.” His younger brother comments after several minutes pass in silence.  


“We had a number, but it vanished as soon as it appeared.” Harold eventually states, “I had already made all the arrangements when I discovered why.”

“Let me guess, Anton Wilson,” Q states, his lips curling in the hints of a smirk.

He’s going to bet Anton is one of his younger brother’s Double-O’s or agents. 

“That’s why you didn’t get home until three am?” Alec queries as he enters the room carrying two mugs, the first is handed to him, the second is passed to Q.

“Yes. He was in a bit of a bind. I dealt with it.” The words are spoken firmly, it’s not his younger brother saying them, but the Quartermaster of MI6. 

John goes still just before he reaches the sofa where they are seated. He recognizes the body language and expression in pale gray eyes. He’s sizing up Q as he just realized that his younger brother is a threat. That’s rather amusing. 

A moment later the ex-agent is back to moving, handing over the tea before taking up a spot to the back and right of Harold. 

“Not surprising you dealt with it, send a minion or do it yourself?” He decides to inquire. 

Tipping his head, the younger man smiles wistfully, “Combination of an agent who obeys orders, which I can tell you is a rarity, and my ability with computers did the trick. The threat will never be one to another one of mine.”

He chuckles and shakes his head. Typical Q. Harold avoids killing people whenever possible. Q doesn’t care if the targets are killed and will kill himself as needed, just as long as those he considers his come home safe. He’s got a feeling that Harold would do the same thing if anyone was to threaten John, but like his younger brother and his ex-spy, his older brother and ex-spy haven’t yet figured their shit out. 

Why are both of his brothers world class hackers with far more power than most would ever imagine and both have an ex-spy-assassin as their companion? That’s definitely something for him to consider.

“Show off,” he declares once his amusement fades and he stops chuckling. 

Both of his brothers’ look at him with expressions of ‘Who me? Never.’ that definitely doesn’t hide the fact they are both show offs who will preen for their respective ex-agent. 

Maybe now that Q and Alec are figuring things, Harold and John will be next. That’d make things so much simpler for both. In the meantime, he’s going to continue to find them amusing.


	4. Misunderstanding

Q’s POV

He’s feeling a bit slow for not having realized that Harold is here only because of a number. For a moment he was sure it was because his eldest brother is worried about him, but that’s foolish. Of course his brother would use the visit to cover that as well, but it isn’t the primary reason for it. As soon as he realizes that, he wants them to go away for a bit because he feels like he needs to mope in private.

However he keeps his expression blank, almost the exact same way Harold does, so not to reveal that he is bothered by the fact he isn’t the real reason they are here. Well, maybe he’s the reason Jared’s here. He’s closer to Jared than Harold after all.

“Excuse me,” he murmurs, standing and heading towards his bathroom. When needing a private moment, retreating to the bathroom is a very useful thing. He can take a moment catch his breath and get his composure back before returning to the living room.

oOoOoOo

Harold’s POV

He knows something is wrong the moment Q’s face goes from open to masked. Generally his brother doesn’t hide himself when in private and this is moderately private. Just minutes before his brother was expressive, pleased even. Now that’s gone and it’s like looking at his own mask. Flat and hidden, revealing nothing that is beneath the surface.

He misses a lot of social cues, it’s altogether possible that he missed one during the question that is causing this sudden distance. How to ask without actually saying it aloud is the tricky part. He doesn’t really know Alec, and while his brothers trust the ex-spy, he does not.

He catches the way green eyes follow his youngest brother out of the room, expression going blank, what some would call a resting bitch face. It’s the same expression John has a lot of the time, which does not help him get a read on the ex-assassin.

Alec doesn’t speak as he follows his youngest brother just a moment after the door closes.

“What did I miss?” He asks Jared who is much better at people that he is.

“He took your implication regarding Anton to mean you wouldn’t have visited him without the number.” His brother replies softly. “He’s moderately sure you are unconcerned about what happens to him.”

He frowns as he considers that, eyes narrowing for a long while while he figures it out. People are not his strong  suit, it’s just one of the many reasons he is happy that Mr. Reese works with him.

“Alec will sort things out, or kick us out, whichever Q needs more.” There is confidence in the words, as if it is a foregone conclusion that the blonde ex-agent will do whatever is necessary for Q.

oOoOoOo

Alec’s POV

He knows before Q stands that something is wrong with his boffin. One moment he is pleased to see his brothers, the next the younger man is withdrawing into himself. It’s almost as if a switch was flipped and not in a good way. He had been attempting to give them some privacy, a foreign concept in this family, but trying anyway so it takes him a moment to go through the conversation and figure out the issue.

The second gets to what the problem is, he heads towards the bedroom and attached bathroom to have a word with his partner. He’ll evict the other three if that’s what needs to happen. First though, check on and reassure Q.

He’s not surprised when he crosses into their room and discover that Q’s not in it. That means he’s in the bathroom.

Softly, he taps on the door, listening for what his partner will do in response.

“One minute,” Q calls out, voice a bit rough.

He listens as the water runs and as the smaller man shuffles around for a moment before opening the door. His hazel eyes are dark almost a deep brown.

“Hey,” he murmurs, touching Q’s cheek with the lightest of caresses. “Are you okay?”

The younger man nods, eyes closing as he leans into the contact. It’s a silent request for him to hold Q, one he is more than willing to fulfill.

He wraps his other arm around the hacker, pulling him close and just holding him.

“I’m being silly,” Q mumbles against his throat.

“Not really,” he disagrees, nosing the curls behind his partner’s ear. “I gather from your brief exchange with Harold that you’re sure he doesn’t care what happens to you?”

His boffin just nods.

They spend several minutes standing there, Q’s arm’s creeping around his waist as he continues to hold his partner.

“I’m not unwanted?” Q states almost hesitantly, voice lilting at the end to make it a question.

“I want you, your uncle wants you, Jared wants, your mum wants you, and James wants you just to name a few people.” He answers firmly. “Just to name some. You have an entire division of assassins willing to do whatever must be done to bring you home, so they want you. Mallory might have been thrown in the deep end, but he likes having you around.”

Snickering softly, the younger man nods in agreement.

“I’m pretty sure Harold wants you as well, he just happens to have the people skills of feral cat.” He remarks as he considers what the best comparison is. “If it was just a mission, he would have sent his agent to do the field work without leaving the safety of his computer.”

Q snorts, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. “He is rather cat like,” the younger man agrees with a nod.

“Shall we go see if those three have caused mischief and find out why not if they haven’t?” He queries, pleased that his partner seems to be feeling at least a bit better.

“Yes,” Q hums, holding him tighter for a moment before letting go to step back. His hazel eyes are back to their normal amber fire.

oOoOoOo

Jared’s POV

He keeps an eye towards the bedroom where his brother and the ex-spy have vanished to.

How and the hell do these two manage to miscommunicate when they’re bloody geniuses? He wonders as he bites back a sigh, rising and heading into the kitchen to make some tea just to have something to do with his hands.

He’s aware of the fact John kneeled next to Harold to have a quiet word with him, and he could listen in but chooses not to. The ex-assassin probably realizes what went wrong and is informing his elder brother.

Maybe this is why both of his people challenged brothers have ex-spy-assassins as companions. To pick up on the things they miss. To take care of each other and fill in the gaps each has. What does that say about his future relationships, if he ever manages to trust a person enough to have one?


	5. Trade Off

Q’s POV

He’s thankful for his Alec. His best friend and now significant other always takes care of him. He still doesn’t understand why. He’s never understood why. He doesn’t get people as a rule and he knows that Harold can be the same way. At least on a personal level. 

After thinking about it for a moment, he’s sure that his companion is right. Harold would have just sent John if it was only about the number. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs, lightly kissing the underside of Alec’s jaw. 

“Always,” his love answers with a fond smile. 

They leave their bedroom, returning to the living room where the other two, wait where’s Jared? 

“I made fresh tea and coffee,” his brother remarks from the kitchen, making him chuckle. 

“Thank you,” he calls out, and Alec quickly joins him. Probably to grab his tea and have a word with Jared since they are also friends of an assortment. 

“John has informed me I might have worded that wrong.” Harold tells him a bit stiffly. “I am concerned for your health. But as you pointed out, we are very alike in that, which is to say we don’t like people interfering with our medical care."

He nods slowly, biting his lip as he considers telling Harold about his side project. His brother lives in constant pain, so he’s been working on something to help with that. Medical loves some of his projects, they have helped agents who might have otherwise become unable to do field work return to close to perfect health. 

“I’ll see Doctor Taha, if you look at a project I am working on with an open mind.” He offers slowly.

Alec returns to his side with a fresh tea, apple cinnamon if he’s not mistaken. 

He’s studied closely before Harold agrees. “Deal.”

He’ll include the results from the testing already done, both the good and the bad, because it is best to be honest about it. There is a very good chance his project could help his brother’s ability to walk. So far of the fourteen people that medical has used the muscle regeneration serum on, two had not responded to the treatment and one had been allergic. 

Of course, his inner nerd cackled gleefully at the serum, reminding him of Captain America and the Winter Soldier. 

The biggest difference being his is real and designed to restore muscles rather than change them into something stronger. He doesn’t know if Bond is aware that he’s one of the test subjects. It’s a part of the reason that he prefers the damned agent check in with medical.

That actually went a lot easier than he expected. He’ll get the files together and pass them over to his brother prior to going to the appointment. He just hopes that his brother actually accepts the help. It would only be minor in the grand scheme of things, but every little bit counts. Harold’s a great deal like him when it comes to pain management, which is to say they don’t talk about it and deal with it on their own. 

 


	6. Visit and Paperwork

Q’s POV

It doesn’t take him too long in order to order and print the files he wants to share with Harold. As soon as he hands them off, his brother hands him a card with a time and place. Which just happens to be today in a few hours.

He passes the card over to Alec, though he’s not exactly sure why, he could catch a cab or use the tube.

His companion just smiles at him warmly.

Several minutes are spent with the three of them sitting silently. He can’t determine if it is an uncomfortable silence or not.

“We should go to lunch,” Jared suggests out of the blue. “I know you two ate breakfast just before we got here but we haven’t eaten since leaving New York.”

He tips his head to the side thoughtfully,”There’s a rather nice cafe not too far from here. Or I could order something and have it delivered if you’d like to go through the paperwork?”

“Either works,” Jared answers with a shrug.

He glances at his companion, “John would probably enjoy the collection you have going in my second closet.”

That seems to pull the ex-agents attention.

Alec snickers, “Okay.”

“He keeps an arsenal around,” he explains to his brothers.

Harold sighs, “So does John.”

“Yes, but I am going to bet you don’t specialize his the way I do,” He remarks with a fond smile.

Gray eyes lock on him in interest as John studies him. “You don’t dislike them the way they do?”

“That’d be correct,” he replies with a sigh. “I have excellent aim due to Alec and Uncle Michael. Both made sure there is a wide variety of weapons I can use proficiently.” Grumbling in frustration, “Too bad the agents I deal with haven’t figured out that they’ll get better stuff the more they damned well listen rather than straight from the manufacturing.”  

“By proficiently, he means he decided to out do either of us and get to the point where he’d make most of the agents working for him jealous if they knew,” Alec declares with a snicker.

He just shrugs.

Jared arches a dark brow at him in question.

“I can’t tell them I know what I am talking about if I don’t actually know.” He answers the unspoken question. “I’m good with explosives as well. Anything that is chemically inclined, tinkering, or code really.”

“Plus the mimic ability,” Harold remarks softly, thoughtfully.

“Yes, the mimic ability, though they don’t know about that, and I plan to keep it that way. As far as most of them are aware and need to know, I’m just the youngest quartermaster because of being a genius.” He states softly, stretching as he rises and heads towards the kitchen. “So which will it be, eat in or eat out?”

“Eat in,” his eldest brother suggests before anyone else can answer.

“Come on, I’ll show you the closet,” Alec tells John with an almost playful smile.

He almost panics for a moment. John’s Alec’s type: tall, dark haired, blue-gray eyes, assassin-agent. He shoves that away however because he knows that he’s not going to be replaced by Harold’s something. John only got eyes for his brother as well.

Shaking his head, he finishes stepping into his kitchen and rinsing his mug out before setting it on the drying wrack.

He grabs the menus out of the drawer to take with him back to the living room. “All these places deliver and I have good rapport with them, so they’re a bit quicker than they might otherwise be.”

“Do you have a preference?” His eldest brother queries as he takes the menus.

“Not right now I don’t, like Jared said, we just finished breakfast when you showed up, and while you’ve been here a little over two hours, I’m not all that hungry yet.” He replies with a shrug. He feels foolish when he realizes something he knows that look Jared gave Harold and John. He’s seen it directed at him and Alec plenty of times. “You knew.”

“I suspected.” Jared corrects him almost gently.

Snorting, he arches a brow and tips his head towards their older brother, getting a quick nod of agreement.

Well that’s interesting.

Harold ignores them, first looking through the menu items and stating what he would be willing to try, before switching his attention to scanning through the documentation that he had provided on the serum and what it does.

He checks with John as to what he’d like, and discovers that he’s pretty easy going on the topic, giving several things off the list he’d be good with eating.

“How did you come up with this?” His eldest brother queries when he hangs up the phone a few minutes later.

“Comics were a favorite past time and I liked the idea of the super serum but knew that the way it is used in the comics, pretty much any comic and any variety of it, wouldn’t work in the real world. So I started on one that would work, took me almost a decade to get it to that point, though I didn’t have a chance to test it until I got my current posting.” He answers with a bit of a shrug.

He‘s very good with figuring out various compounds. He’s upgrade all of the suicide molars to be something that will definitely kill them. Now when his agents bite down on it, they’ll be dead damned near instantly.

He doesn’t mention the fact that in their lines of work, all three of them, there was a higher than average chance of a serious injury. He’s just disappointed that he didn’t have it ready before his eldest brother was injured. Most of his testing was on those recently hurt, not those who were previously hurt. The results so far have been primarily positive.

The food shows up a little bit later, drawing him from his mind. He grabs the money from the drawer and pays the delivery man, giving a generous tip, as he normally does.

The five of them eat together, Alec and John discuss the weapon collection and some of the improvements he’s made. It get’s him another speculative look from the dark haired ex-agent.

When they are done with the meal, he excuses himself to get changed in order to visit the doctor. He’s just finished dressing when there is a soft knock on his door.

“Come in,” he calls out as he finishes buttoning his shirt.

Alec slips in a moment later, green eyes worried as they study his face.

“I’ll be fine,” he remarks, not really believing it but wanting to reassure his companion.

The sardonyx blonde moves closer, calloused fingers resting on his hips, “Yes you will,” Alec nearly purrs, “Because you’re determined and strong willed. I’m also here if you ever want someone else to tell the world to fuck off so you can take a break.”

He smiles, resting his head against the older man’s firm chest.

He really does appreciate Alec. They spend several minutes just standing there before he straightens up.

“Time to get this appointment out of the way.” He remarks, smiling at his companion.

Alec nods, lacing their fingers together and squeezing softly.

“I’m going to visit uncle and mom,” Jared remarks when they leave the bedroom, rising with ease.

John and Harold stand as well. He watches the way the ex-assassin wants to help his eldest brother but doesn’t. He see the fact Harold almost wants to accept that help but can’t. Those two are dancing around each other.

“We are going to check in the property I have here.” His brother announces, voice distant as if he is still thinking about something else, probably the serum and whether he wants to try it or not.

“We can meet up for dinner?” He suggests before considering that his brothers might not be sticking around that long. “Unless you are leaving before that.”

“We’re scheduled to leave in the morning, dinner would be acceptable.” Harold remarks slowly, the distance vanishing from his tone as he comes back to the here and now.

He smiles, “I’ll text you when I’m done.” 


	7. Doctors Visit

Q’s POV

He heads to the doctor’s office here in London, Alec does the driving and promises to stay. A part of him bristles at that because he doesn’t need someone to keep an eye on him. Another part of his mind understands that it’s his partner trying to be supportive.

“Why doesn’t Jared handle your medical needs?”   The sardonyx blonde queries as the car is parked.

“He’s not technically a doctor, even though he has a lot of very handy knowledge.” He answers as he exits the car. “Doctor Taha is paid very well to keep all of our documentation and files off line. She uses an old fashion type writer to keep the notes, that way they are very easily read but private. The safe she uses is one of my design, and thus far it hasn’t been hacked. I actually hired a few of the world’s best thieves to try breaking into it. So far there has been no one who successfully did so.”

“I remember when Parker was around, it made me nervous.” Alec comments as he closes the door and hits the lock button on the keyring.

They head inside the building, taking the stairs up to her office. When they reach it, he hesitates before knocking. Not a minute later she opens the door, smiling at the pair of them.

“Good afternoon Q,” Doctor Taha greets them, “It’s good to see you. Who’s your companion?”

He understands what isn’t being said in that question: do you trust the person with you?

“Doctor Zaynah Taha, this is my significant other Alec Trevelyan,” he makes the introductions, still feeling a warm fluttery feeling every time he gets to make that introduction.

She smiles warmly at them, waving them in.

He offers up the file he has kept on himself, the one that he notes what all his stats are and every sort of blood test she might require.

“I’ll wait in the hall,” Alec states softly, eyes flickering and he appreciates the offer of privacy.

“I actually have a waiting room,” the doctor comments, pointing towards a door, “There is a coffee maker and snack bars.”

The sardonyx blonde nods, lightly touching his back before heading towards the other room.

“Right through here,” she tells him, directing him to a different room, “How have the implants been working for you? It’s been several years since you had me do them.”

“Good. I keep close track of my levels and adjust as needed. Most the time I have only needed to add new pellets every four months.” He answers as he considers his health for the last few months. He has included the times where things haven’t gone right, including the fact he had several times where he was in situations where he went without sleeping for long periods of time. He knows when she gets to the last not right, because her eyes narrow and her lips compressed in a tight line.

“What did you think you were doing?” She almost demands, pinching her nose and shaking her head, making her long braids dance around her head. “No, you know what? I don’t want to know. I assume it is related to your work?”

“Yes,” he agrees with a sharp nod. “It’s related to my work. Each and every one of the ‘dangerous’ situations is work related.”

She sighs and sets to taking his his stats again. When she is done with that, she asks to see the sight of the pellets insert. He shows her without any hesitation.

“That looks very good, better than expected actually.” She remarks as she lightly touche the area around it.

“Alec did it the last time, his work is much cleaner than mine,” he tells her with shrug.

She just hums in response.

They spend several minutes discussing his health and how he can continue keeping healthy. She asks him bluntly about his sex life now that he has a significant other. That leads to several minutes of introspection before answering on the topic. She asks him after if he would like to have his uterus removed or not. It’s something they have discussed previously, but he hasn’t had any issues with bottom dysphoria.

“I’ll think about it,” he informs her as he stands.

“You have my number, call me whenever you need medical service since you are a great deal like your brother when it comes to avoiding strangers.” She states as she walks him from the room. “It’s lucky your partner is talented, perhaps you should continue allowing him to assist with the pellets since you said he does a much cleaner job of it.”

He nods, having already considered that but he’s not yet brought it up to Alec. He plans on asking his partner during their next scheduled conversation even though there is months before he has to insert new pellets.

A few minutes later, they are leaving but he doesn’t immediately text his brothers. He wants a few minutes of just breathing. He feels like he should discuss the conversation with the doctor with Alec, but not yet, not until it’s just the two of them. As much as he loves his brothers, he doesn’t want to discuss it with them right now, not until he’s had more time to process. Thankfully, Alec seems to get he needs a few minutes of silence. They end up at his companion’s flat, and as he looks around he realizes all of the sardonyx blonde’s important items is at his place.

Well, he apparently missed the fact is significant other moved in. Do they really need to discuss it then? It might be a good idea just to make sure they are on the same page.


	8. Dinner

Q's POV

He's distracted as he enters the waiting area with the doctor.  Thankfully his love understands according to the brief glance towards the older man. He smiles when the ex-spy takes them to the rather empty flat, it’ll work for a few minutes of just breathing. That just gives him more to think about considering everything currently happening in their life and it confirms that his partner already lives with him.

Eventually he comes out of his head, having worked out the information provided, murmuring, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Alec replies, lightly touching his face.

“I’m ready to message them, head back to our place or wait until they answer first?” He asks as he lets his eyes drift shut and enjoys the contact.

“Let’s see what they say first,” the sardonyx blonde answers, hand dropping to his hip.

He slowly opens his eyes, tugging his phone out of his pocket and sending off a message to his brothers. He gets a response in under a minute, with both giving suggestions on where to meet up. He snickers at the fact Jared’s suggestion is a small cafe while Harold’s suggestion is a nice restaurant.

He get’s to be the tie-breaker apparently.

“They both have different suggestions,” he remarks with a chuckle.

Smirking, Alec plucks his phone from his hand and quickly types out a message before hitting send.

He glances at the message and starts laughing, it’s the same place he took the Double-O’s earlier in the week. “I’m not wearing my suit,” he declares as he eyes the ex-spy.

“That’s fine, but I have a few more to show off, and give you plenty of reason to unwrap me again.” Alec informs him with a playful smirk.

He just laughs in amusement.

They head back to their flat, where Alec heads in their bedroom and gets changed. He smiles fondly as he settles on the sofa. Their flat and their room. He likes the sound of that. Their flat. How long has he thought of it that way? At least since the night of the Double-O dinner. That’s interesting.

He’s pulled from his mind again when his ex-spy exits the bedroom with another suit on. This one is a dark green, almost black with a sea green shirt.

Snickering, he comments, “You and Harold seem to share tailor styles, though his tend to be more vibrant.”

Laughing, the sardonyx blonde retorts, “Some reason I don’t think so. Most of these suits were made by my James’ tailor, then updated after I came back to the world of the living.”

He nods, deciding that’s probably accurate, and he’s betting the previous 007 is the one who picked out the suits since to his knowledge that James was just as suit happy as the current one.

Rising from the sofa, he reaches out to lightly touch the suit, noticing that these buttons are also small crystals, though they are a green-blue tone.

Time to go have dinner with his brothers. It should be decent enough. He wonders if Harold is going to tell him whether he has made a decision based on the serum or not. No matter what, he’s decided they’re going to have a good dinner. It’s not often he gets to have time with both of his brothers, so he’s going to enjoy it.


	9. Bedtime

Alec’s POV

Dinner goes well, the three brothers snark and sass each other with the best of them. He shares several knowing looks with John as they continue to listen and occasionally join the conversation. However the dark haired ex-agent is the quietest one at the table. That’s not overly surprising, a lot of the CIA types he has worked with have been like that. 

Afterwards, Jared heads back to Michael’s house while Harold and his partner head to one of the eldest brother’s properties. They return to their own flat. 

Q’s fingers lace with his as they head inside. 

When they reach the flat, hazel eyes turn towards him, studying him closely. 

“Go for it,” he murmurs, using his hand that is not being held to lightly caress the dark haired genius’ jaw. 

Smiling shyly, Q’s hand slips up to unfasten his jacket wrist buttons. The next several minutes is spent with the younger man taking his time taking him out of the suit. He grins with each article added to the pile. When he’s down to his pants, Q scoops up the pile and heads towards their bedroom. 

They’re interrupted by a loud merrow as Smoke seems to appear out of nowhere the way only cats can do. 

“I’ll feed them while you get changed,” he offers as the younger man freezes in place. 

“Thank you,” Q replies, smiling in relief. 

A few minutes later, after scooping the litter boxes, feeding the furballs, and making sure they have water, he turns the security on and heads towards the bedroom where he finds the younger man stretched out on the bed. 

“Come hold me?” Q queries with a warm smile. 

He grins and nods in response, quickly crossing from door to bed and joining the younger man. 

“I think tonight was a success, it was nice seeing them, particularly once we got past the misunderstandings. I’m happy that Harold has agreed to try the serum.” His partner tells him drowsily. “Thank you for being with me.”

He kisses Q’s temple as he wraps his arms around the smaller man once Q’s comfortable. 

It might have been slightly stressful today, and a bit bumpy, but he agrees that it’s been a good day. 

“Of course,” he murmurs, kissing his partner again. 

Now that the day’s done he gets to enjoy his time with his love. That gives him pause as he considers the fact he loves Q. It’s the first time he has allowed himself to think that. Maybe it’s because they’ve grown closer and he’s surer of their relationship. It’s just a matter of time before he tells his love that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the 007 Fest there will be at least one Bond related story each day of the month of July. 
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and recently got a twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
